Who Am I To Disagree?
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Tai comes over to Matt's house to hide from Sora and Matt doesn't seem too happy about it... But all ends happily. Or does it? Taito.


Who Am I To Disagree?  
By Starrysapphire  
  
Disclaimer - No, I don't own Digimon. Really. Took the title from a Marilyn Manson song (blame the Black Goddess!) which was originally done by someone else. Don't know who. Don't care either.  
It's TAITO. With a difference. Fluffy and pointless.   
  
Matt was sitting in his apartment playing computer games when the doorbell rang. He paused and went to answer it.  
"Hey Tai."  
He ignored the small flutter that he always felt in his chest when he saw Tai. Tai grinned at him.  
"Can I come in?" he said "I know it's a bit late but Sora's driving me crazy! She keeps chasing me!"  
Matt snorted and let his friend in. Tai brushed against him as he came in causing Matt to tingle all over.  
"You don't think she'll check here first?"  
"Yeah, but you're the best liar I know," Tai said cheerfully.  
"That's not flattering," Matt said.  
Tai ignored this and looked at the computer game hopefully. Matt rolled his eyes.  
"I'll restart," he said "It's a two player."  
"Where's your Dad?" Tai asked as they waited for the game to load.  
"He's on a work weekend," Matt said "Apparently I can take care of myself."  
Tai grinned.  
"Wow," he said "I wish my parents trusted me like that. I'd have like a hundred baby-sitters and people checking on me. It's so unfair."  
"Yeah," Matt said. Tai noticed the funny expression on his face and changed the subject. They began playing the game. Matt was busy trouncing Tai (which was pretty unusual as normally Tai always won) when the doorbell rang. Matt paused the game, Tai hid behind the settee and Matt answered the door.  
"Is Tai here?" Sora asked looking breathless and slightly strange. Matt couldn't put his finger on it but she looked distinctly different. Matt looked at her closely, trying to work out what it was.  
"No," he said "Should he be?"  
Sora scowled. It made her look even stranger.  
"Are you lying to me Yamato Ishida?" she said "Because if you are..."  
"I'm not lying," Matt said "Tai's not here."  
Sora peered at him closely. Matt stared blankly back. Sora scowled even more.  
"Thanks," she said and left. Matt closed the door, thinking that it had been unusually easy to make Sora get lost.  
"That was easy!" Tai said, popping his head up "Nice one Matt!"  
Matt scowled.  
"I don't like lying for you Tai!" he said "Why couldn't you just tell Sora to get lost?"  
Tai looked at his friend in surprise.  
"Well, she wants to go on a date with me," he said.  
"Then either say yes or tell her to get lost!" Matt snapped, slumping down on the sofa.  
"Hey, what's biting you?" Tai asked, sitting down next to Matt and staring at him.  
"Oh nothing," Matt said, sliding down slightly and folding his arms.  
"Hey!" Tai said, giving Matt a small poke "We're best friends remember? You can tell me anything!"  
Matt still remained silent. Tai stared uncertainly at his friend.  
"What's wrong?" he said.  
Matt closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I just don't like you playing about with Sora like that," he said.  
"Playing about.... Hey, are you jealous?" Tai said gleefully "Ohhh, Matt's got a cru-ush, Matt's got a cru-ush!"  
Matt swallowed again. It was now or never...  
"Yes," he said "Yes I have. But...but not on who you think."  
Tai stopped in mid-gloat and stared at his friend. Matt had turned his face away.  
"Are you saying...?"  
"Uh huh."  
There was a pause in the apartment. Tai stared at the top of Matt's blonde head, the only part of Matt's face he could see.  
"You like me?" he said.  
"That's what I said wasn't it?"  
Matt pushed himself up and turned to face Tai. Tai was gaping at him looking surprised. Matt shrugged. What the hell...  
Leaning forward, Matt kissed Tai gently on the lips. When Tai didn't react, he pulled him closer, kissing him harder. He felt Tai draw back and let him go, suddenly regretting his actions. Tai was still staring at him.  
"God Matt!" Tai said, sounding shocked "That was..."  
"Sorry," Matt said "I didn't mean..."  
For a second there was silence. Then Tai uncertainly reached out and pulled Matt into an embrace.  
"You want this don't you?" he whispered.   
Matt looked at his friend and nodded. Tai smiled.  
"Then who am I to disagree?" he whispered.  
Then he leaned down and gently started kissing Matt. The two boys clung onto each other, kissing each other hard. Matt pressed himself tightly against Tai's body and stroked Tai's hair. In response, Tai slid his hands down Matt's back, making him squirm with pleasure. They continued kissing, forgetting everything around them. Matt pulled back slightly and stared into Tai's face. Tai stared back. Then by mutual agreement, they went back to kissing passionately, letting their instincts take over. Matt whimpered as Tai's hands got lower...lower....  
"ACK!"  
Matt jerked bolt up right and looked around the familiar shapes of his bedroom. He grimaced as he felt the wet sheets.  
Having your first wet dream was bad enough. But having it after dreaming about Taichi Yagami?  
"Oh crap," he said out loud.  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
